Faire du vélo bourré, c'est mal
by Loli-Pamplo
Summary: Ecrite durant la sixième nuit du Fof. Où quand notre groupe d'ami ne sait plus quoi inventer comme bêtise.


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Vélo".**

- Je me demande si je n'ai pas trop bu.

Un grand éclat de rire fusa de part et d'autre de lui alors qu'un grand bruit de gravier se fit entendre sur sa droite. Maxxie freina et posa les pieds par terre. De nouveaux éclats de rire tous plus ou moins alcoolisés retentirent. Chris venait tout simplement de s'écrouler par terre, son vélo juste à côté de lui.

- T'as perdu vieux, fit Tony.

Chris, le sourire perdu et le pantalon déchiré constata le cadavre de sa bicyclette.

- En effet.

- Allez on continue.

Michelle serra la taille de Tony, assise sur son porte bagage, la tête tournant un peu. Il ne devait y avoir naguère que Sid pour se demander encore comment ils en étaient arrivés là, alors qu'il regardait Cassie, celle qui malgré son ébriété se débrouillait le mieux. Qui avait lancé le défi de rester le dernier sur son vélo sans tomber ? Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas assez de vélo. Ainsi Michelle s'était tournée vers Tony, Jal s'était accroché à Sid, Anwar n'avait pas réussi à tenir sur un porte bagage plus de cinq minutes et Maxxie avait continué seul et Cassie avait gardé son vélo également. Après avoir décidé que la ville, c'était quand même moyen, ils avaient bifurqué dans le parc, à faire des ronds, la forêt la plus proche n'était pas vraiment atteignable dans cet état. Encore une soirée à picoler. Entre les shooteurs, les verres de mi vodka, mi multifruits, le malibu orange, les cachets et les joints, et on en passait et des meilleures, ce n'était peut être pas la plus formidable idée que de se balader en pleine nuit. Surtout en vélo, moyen de transport qui demandait quand même un tant soit peu d'équilibre. Sid lui-même se demandait comment il parvenait encore à ne pas heurter tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda qui de Michelle ou de Cassie il aurait aimé avoir derrière lui. Sans vexer Jal, bien entendu.

Maxxie inspira l'air frais, ça réveillait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru de pédaler de la sorte. Il fallait dire qu'il avait peut être bu, mais pas vraiment pris de drogue, ça aidait quand on voyait les pupilles dilatées de Chris. Il n'empêchait qu'il ne pouvait d'arrêter de sourire et d'avoir envie de rire à chaque mot prononcé. Il vit le vélo de Tony tanguer, à moins que ça ne soit le sien. En tout cas, pas un n'arrivait à vraiment rouler droit, et il était incapable de dire quand tout cela serait finit. Mais il s'amusait bien, comme à chaque fois avec eux. Même si c'était parfois compliqué de se faire entendre, de se faire écouter. Il regarda de nouveau à sa droite, ses voisins avait disparus. Il tourna la tête et vit Tony et Michelle affalés dans l'herbe se livrant à ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Il restait trois vélos. Et puis il sentit son guidon lui échapper alors que du gravier le fit déraper et qu'il rencontra à son tour le sol. Peut être était-il plus bourré qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se releva en titubant, attrapant un lampadaire qui trainait par là. Faible sourire, ça finissait toujours par péter. Plus que deux vélos, plus que deux personnes. Jal avait disparu de derrière Sid et Maxxie se doutait qu'elle était partie voir si Chris allait bien. Lui se demanda un instant si Anwar ne s'était pas fait mal. Il haussa les épaules et s'affala sur un banc.

Sid suivait Cassie sans se rendre vraiment compte que son vélo était plus léger, suite à la descente de Jal. Il suivait du regard ses cheveux blonds et sa robe blanche. Elle paraissait surréelle dans cette ambiance. Michelle, Cassie, Michelle Cassie. Décidemment, c'était trop compliqué. Et puis demain il avait une interro, demain il faudrait se lever, demain… Il n'assimila à moitié qu'il venait à son tour de tomber dans l'herbe, c'était toujours mieux que les graviers.

Cassie se retourna pour voir que plus personne ne la suivait.

- Oh waoh. Ils sont tous tombés.

Un sourire. Le sourire de Cassie. Elle passa à côté de Maxxie qui lui rendit son sourire, elle passa ensuite rapidement près de Tony et Michelle, puis de Chris et Jal. Elle retourna voir Sid et attendit auprès de lui. Comme d'habitude, il ne semblait pas la voir. Pas la voir comme elle aurait voulu qu'il la voit. Et ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts. Les laissant, elle appuya de nouveau sur les pédales pour entrer jusqu'à chez elle. Peut être qu'un jour il la verra réellement. Et non plus Michelle.

OoO

Alors pour ma défense… non en fait je ne trouve pas de défense face à cette chose xD désolée, je n'avais pas d'idée sur Vélo, c'est totalement ma faute xD J'aurais voulu rendre hommage à Skins mieux que ça xD


End file.
